


Coveted Bed Time Kissy's

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Series: Toddler Ducklings & Their Dad!Donald [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mischievous Toddler Louie, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Donald Duck, Short & Sweet, Toddler Dewey Duck, Toddler Huey Duck, Toddler Louie Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: It's bedtime for the triplets and for the most part Donald's got the routine down pact! Tonight though, Louie steals an extra kiss and well, obviously the other two must try to match the number of kisses because it's only fair.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Series: Toddler Ducklings & Their Dad!Donald [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Coveted Bed Time Kissy's

Donald was tucking the triplets in for bed, giving each toddler a kiss on the forehead goodnight. Louie was last and he smiled up at his uncle and gave him a kiss on the cheek back. Not thinking too much about it, Donald wiggles his nose to Louie’s and gives him another kiss. 

“Hey! Tha’s no fair! Louwie gets more kissy’s?!” Dewey complained as he sat up and reached out for his uncle, “I want anotha!” 

Donald chuckled but happily complained, “Happy?”

“Yes!” Dewey smiled before falling back and snuggling into his spot. 

“Hey! How’s come I only get one?” Huey asked with a pout. 

“You don’t,” Donald told him as he reached over to give the duckling in red pj’s another bedtime kiss, but before he could, Louie swept in and got the kiss on his head instead. 

“Hey!” Huey grumbled and shoved his brother. Then he looked up with tearful eyes at his uncle, “Unca Donal! Louwie gots thwee kissy’s and Deweys gets two and I only gets one! No fair!” 

“Hey, Dewey down kiss aso!” Dewey bolted back up, ready to fight for another kiss. 

It took a moment to get them all back in place, and then he gave Huey three more kisses, Dewey two, and Louie one more. 

“Now goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” Donald asked and got a chorus of ‘yes Unca Donal’.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Ducktales Tumblr Side blog: [duck-writer](https://duck-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
